


This Fiction Versus That Reality

by withinmelove



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach ends up in the Star Trek universe to find out a surprising fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fiction Versus That Reality

Zach swims to consciousness feeling content and well rested. He must have been dead to the world, he thinks before he luxuriously stretches, scrubs at his eyes and sits up. But when he actually opens his eyes he finds he’s not in Chris’ guest bedroom but another that’s somehow familiar. He thinks back to his previous night, perhaps he forgot he had stayed the night elsewhere, but no, he remembers clearly now, he had headed back to Chris’ place. He had stayed up late watching a marathon of _House Hunters_ in the living room until Chris had arrived home, and teased him for being so into it. Then Chris had sat down and watched three episodes with him. Also no one he knows has their room _this_ geeked out. 

It’s surprisingly fanciful with a neon blue ceiling and a comforter of the same color both mimicking the galaxy. The room itself has slate gray carpeting with a desk that has a pane of glass as the top, and it is then Zach sees and recognizes the hanging mobile from the ceiling by the desk as the props of the evolution of the Starfleet ships all the way up to the Enterprise. He reaches up, touches and finds that they have actual weight to them. These aren’t the same ones made of styrofoam that he’s seen around set, these are made of a lightweight metal that he doesn’t have a name for. Unease slithers through his body at the sight of the replicas, _where is he?_

“Spock?” 

The unexpected voice startles Zach into whirling around to see Chris standing at the threshold of the bedroom. He wears a surprised but cheerful smile, dressed in a dark gray cotton top and light charcoal gray jeans. The sight of his friend’s familiar face comforts Zach, at least he’s not alone in this odd situation. Of course as soon as he thinks this Chris goes and ruins it by glancing at his hair and being shocked at what he sees.

“Spock, you let your hair grow out, I’ve never seen it like that.” Self consciously Zach touches his hair, what is Chris talking about it’s in the style he normally wears it, granted, rumpled from sleep. Chris’ face softens immediately as he comes over and strokes his fingers through his hair, the action catching Zach off-guard. “Of course there’s nothing wrong with it, it just surprised me, is all, this style suits your face though.” Chris babbles making Zach smile. It is this that gets Chris to be quiet, a tenderness coming to his eyes.

“You’ll always be my handsome Vulcan, no matter your haircut.” He states, grasping Zach's hands and dragging his thumbs over the backs of them causing an unexpected shiver to run up Zach’s spine. He gives one last smile as he gently squeezes Zach’s hands, a low warmth flaring in Zach’s stomach before Chris is moving off to what appears to be the bathroom.

Zach’s mind is, to say the least, in utter chaos as to what all just played out. He’s either dreaming or having a mind boggling elaborate prank played on him. It isn’t until he sees the mirror on the wall and is startled by the reflection that he realizes why Chris keeps referring to him as Spock. Somehow he’s in complete costume. A sharp yank on his ears to take them off causes him surprising pain and the realization that they are indeed real and no longer a creation of the makeup team. This coupled with how sensitive his hands have become does not sit well in his stomach. If this isn’t some dream or game and he is Spock, absurd as that is, what is he going to do? He’s an actor for god’s sake not the genius level scientist Spock is. Nor the computer specialist. How is he going to be able to do Spock’s job? For that matter, how is he going to act enough like Spock to convince the crew? Before he properly horrify himself with his _entire change of species_ Chris is back from his shower, towel wrapped tight around his waist. 

“Care to lay down Spock? You still look tired.” He asks, to which Spock - Zach - he is not going to start referring to himself as a fictional character, nods and gets back into bed. Any trepidation he may have had towards more intimate affection occurring is unnecessary. Kirk, for it is him and not Chris in this universe, only reaches out to stroke his hair, soothing away the fright. He's asleep before he knows it. 

Zach wakes up to the steady rise and fall motion of Kirk’s chest, where he has come to rest his head it seems. He’s too warm and drowsy to be bothered at this proximity to a man who only hours before was played by his friend. He isn’t given anymore time to ponder this as sirens begin screaming and Kirk’s comm is frantically going off at the emergency that has suddenly barreled upon them. Once both are dressed, Zach, following after Kirk, finds he knows his way to the bridge in a once familiar way that is only just barely remembered. It is when Zach passes through the doors, hears “Captain on ze bridge.” in his ears and goes to his station beside Uhura, that he feels the _true_ Spock settle upon him like a second skin. It is his own hands that hold the controls but not his knowledge that manipulates them or reels off the readings. He’s fascinated in a vaguely horrified manner at this marionette he has become. The way the information passes over his brain like water over goggles, nothing soaking into understanding. He can feel the real Spock pressing into his skin like heavy hands and yet Zach feels horror at giving up this somewhat familiar self in favor of the unknown. What if he doesn’t make it back to his body wherever it is in its own universe? More shrill sirens take his mind from his conflicts, allowing Spock the continued control of his hands and mouth as he reads off the incoming information. 

Zach can’t say how much time passes but somehow it does, the threat now vanquished. He finds that he’s trembling at the excess adrenaline still coursing through him or whatever chemicals are in a Vulcan’s body. He can’t stay here a second more or he’ll blow his cover and start screaming or punching consoles, so it is without a pretense of respect to the hierarchy that Spock so rigidly follows that Zach leaves the bridge. Again he can feel Spock pushing at his skin wanting to go back, to correct this breach in protocol and behavior but viciously he shoves aside the sensation of the Vulcan’s hands. He doesn’t care about keeping up appearances anymore he just wants to go home. He didn’t ask to become a Vulcan, nor for the enormous responsibility of being aboard the Enterprise as First Officer. 

It is with purposeful strides he goes back to the bedroom, where he gives in and socks the closet pillow to him. It’s frustrating in that it doesn’t offer him the firmness he’s looking for and he’s still trembling. The hateful familiarity of the door swishing open has Zach struggling to compose himself. 

“Spock, what’s going on, you left the bridge.” Kirk’s voice relaxes Spock’s body but makes Zach tense up as this man’s voice is the copy of his best friend’s. He crosses his arms and holds onto his biceps refusing to face this continued deja vu.

“Spock?” A warm hand on the shoulder grates on his skin and he roughly shrugs him off. “What’s going on, sweetheart? You haven’t been yourself all day.” The unexpected endearment breaks him down and he faces Kirk whose brow furrows as he looks closely at Zach’s face. “Who are you?” A sharp bark of laughter has Kirk frowning and Zach cuts it out not wanting the younger man to think he’s psychotic. 

“My real name is Zach. What made you realize that I'm not Spock anymore?” Kirk’s eyes are wary but he responds easily

“The way you look at everything on the bridge as if you didn’t know what it was, also, the way you speak is different from the way he does. Tell me, why have you assumed my Commander’s identity? Where do you come from?” 

Zach gives another humorless laugh as he scrubs his hands over his face. Here Kirk thinks he’s some alien with a grudge and he’s simply a man trapped inside a Vulcan’s body struggling not to be controlled by said owner.

“I haven’t assumed his identity, I am Spock, not that I planned to be. I’m….I’m from a parallel universe like Ambassador Spock, the twenty first century to be exact. In my world this whole universe is fictional and I’m a human actor who only plays Spock.” The drawn brow of concentration on Kirk’s face is a lot more comforting than the disbelief Zach thought would be there. He has to give it to Kirk, he isn’t fazed by this. Zach’s not sure he wants to know what else he’s come across to make him so unflappable. No doubt actual shape shifting aliens with vile motives. He hopes the captain will see that he truly doesn’t mean harm, he’s just a frightened, overwhelmed man who wants to go home. He must, for he looks at Zach with curiosity. 

“What is the name of the man who plays me, do we share our looks? Would it be a mistake to assume that you two are not partners then, if your world is parallel?” 

“Well his name is Chris, Chris Pine, first off, and yeah you two are pretty much exact copies of one another. And no, you wouldn’t be wrong, though the relationship between you two in our world is often discussed by the fans. Many seem to have guessed correctly that you and Spock are together.” Kirk smiles and it is such a _Chris_ look that Zach nearly lets himself think this is just a vivid hallucination, but he isn’t going to let himself be lulled into false normalcy, as much as he might like to be. 

Kirk must notice something in his expression for he sobers too, and Zach wishes he wouldn’t. Seeing him so relaxed is comforting to his nerves. 

“If you are uncomfortable with this I apologize, it’s simply funny to me that our relationship is so debated. I also apologize for this morning, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I had known the truth.” It’s Zach’s turn to chuckle as he shakes his head

“You didn’t do anything wrong, and if Spock didn’t have you I’d be in line myself. I mean, if I was from here.”

“You have not pursued my other self?” 

Zach shrugs, “Other you is accepting of who I am but that doesn’t mean he wants me.” Kirk makes a noise, whether of agreement or not, Zach can’t tell. A moment later a sly amused smile creeps across his captain’s face as he says, “Spock must have been in for a surprise, then.”  
Zach’s face burns hot at the thought of Spock in Zach’s body, cuddling up to Chris, kissing him awake, and shit there goes the careful balance of tension that’s been between them from day one. 

“I’m sure he isn’t _that_ angry with Spock.” At this Kirk fights to keep the grin off his face though it’s clearly quite the struggle. And it is now that Zach wants to do nothing more then lay down and sort this all out, the terrifying possibility of not getting home, and what to do if he does get back. If he doesn’t he’ll have a new long Vulcan life to get used to this strange new world.

“Zach.” The sound of Kirk’s voice and the feather light touch of his fingers on the back of his hand makes Zach blink. “I will contact Ambassador Spock tomorrow about this and see if he knows how to get you back to your world.” He nods and thanks him, which Kirk takes as his cue to leave. It isn’t long after he’s buried himself under the covers that Zach falls asleep, as he knew he would upon laying down in bed to think. 

\- - -

He slowly wakes up in the dark cocoon of the blankets and for a time lays there afraid to push them aside. More than likely he hasn’t gotten the easy way out and woken up at home. The sound of footsteps has Zach doing it against his better thinking and his heart drops like lead when Kirk’s face is what greets him grinning as he leans down to slowly kiss him. Despite his disappointment he responses, willing to play the role of lover if that’s what his captain wants. Kirk will find out soon enough that thought he may be in Spock’s skin Zach is not him. 

But what if he _has_ woken up in his own world?

“Chris?” He cautiously questions which causes the blonde to give a wide grin and nod. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t call me Captain or Kirk again.” 

“No, Chris, is it really you? I’m Zach, not Spock.” A look of shock darts over Chris’ face before he’s crushing Zach in a solo dog pile hug.

“Zach! You scared the living hell out of me, disappearing like that! I thought it was you getting into bed with me yesterday, just messing with me calling me Kirk, but after a couple hours of Spock freaking out I figured it wasn’t a joke anymore.

“What was the actual Kirk like? Spock told me they’re actually together, and he thought I was Kirk because we’re copies of one another. Also, sorry about kissing you just now, I thought you were still Spock.” Zach can’t help but laugh and draws Chris, who has sat up by now, into another hug glad to be back in his own century. 

“You and Kirk both apologized for kissing me when I woke up.” Chris gives a sheepish smile as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, yeah it’s the polite thing to do if you don’t usually kiss.” After a moment of letting Chris be embarrassed Zach gives him relief, by discussing his time as Spock. The look of awe on the blonde’s face brings the older man pleasure. Who else in the entire world can say they’ve been in the Star Trek universe? No one, that’s who. And now that he’s safely home Zach wishes he had looked around more, talked with the others. Even if everyone else thought he was making a tall tale about the crew, Chris he knows will believe him. Chris, who is now laying on his back looking at Zach attentively as he speaks

“How long did it take you to figure out that Spock was in my body?” Zach asks, suddenly curious to see how Chris’ experience had gone. 

At this Chris becomes flushed, as he admits, “Not until he called me Kirk and as cheesy as this sounds, looked into my eyes. He told me later that they're different from Kirk’s, somehow.” Zach can’t help grinning as he tilts his head, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah and _when_ did he call you Kirk? Afterwards?” This time Chris blushes even more as he protests 

“Shut up, Zach! And no, it was when he sat in my lap.” He ends up mumbling to which the older man allows his eyes to trail down Chris, who's laid out at the end of his bed perfectly for it. He’s trimmed down and toned up slightly once again for Kirk, though it’s his arms, corded with veins from his sculpting, that Zach finds the most attractive. 

When he looks back at Chris, the younger man murmurs, “Spock looked at me like that too.” Zach gives a half smile as he crawls over so that he’s able to look directly down at him.

“Does that bother you?” Chris shakes his head, ice blue eyes intent on Zach. “Would you be okay with me kissing you like Spock did?” A nod and Zach leans down to kiss Chris slowly, giving a pleased hum when the younger man winds his fingers into his hair.

“I like you more than Spock.” Chris says, when Zach breaks away. He smiles as he settles himself on Chris’ hips.

“Good, because I’m going to show you how long I’ve wanted this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to my beta Kay <3, a wonder who made this story look as good as it does.
> 
> Here's Kirk's bedroom that Zach wakes up in: http://globalgeeknews.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Star-Trek-Hotel-Room.jpeg  
> I couldn't resist it was too pretty to pass up.


End file.
